And Darling
by RussianWolf7
Summary: Puck/Finn fluff fill for a glee kink meme prompt. They get into a stupid fight and Puck feels bad and wants to make it up to Finn. Rating will go up soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** And Darling.

**Pairing:** Finn/Puck.

**Warnings:** Sex, eventually.

**Word Count:** 823

**Rating:** PG.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Disclaimer:** Glee does not belong to me, these characters aren't mine, they would never do these things, I mean no disrespect, blah blah blah…And Darling belongs to Tegan and Sara. It's maybe the cutest song ever and y'all should run out and buy it immediately.

**Author's Note:** Fill for a glee_kink_meme prompt:

_They have a big fight in the middle of a class because Puck lost Finn's favorite pen (Something silly IDK... ) Puck feels so bad and wants to say sorry by having some amazing sex... :)_

More soon!

_Chapter One._

**1**

Puck could feel Finn staring at him. It was unnerving. He was trying to focus on Mr. Shuester—if he didn't, he'd fail Spanish for sure—but it was really hard when Finn was giving him that look. He couldn't figure it out, that was the thing. It looked like he was annoyed, maybe even downright angry, but Puck was pretty sure he hadn't done anything to piss him off lately. Puck maneuvered his cell phone out of his pocket and texted him: _What's up?_

Finn's phone went off, strains of Don't Stop Believing filling the room. Puck rolled his eyes as Mr. Shuester yelled at Finn; he really could be an idiot sometimes. Everyone knew to put their phone on silent during class, at least everyone with half a brain. Eventually their teacher went back to teaching and Finn replied. _Don't text me during class._

_It's not my fault you're phone was on so loud._ That wasn't what he had meant to send, but whatever. The look Finn was giving him was really more of a glare than any minor annoyance. _Why're you so pissy?_

_Leave me alone._

If Finn really wanted to be left alone, he wouldn't respond to his texts, right? _C'mon, dude. What's going on?_

_If you don't know already, it's your own fault._

Puck rolled his eyes again; Finn really could be such a girl sometimes. He ran a hand over his shaven head, trying to think. Had he done anything? It was possible, actually. He and Finn had been slowly becoming more than friends, and it wasn't the easiest transition. Puck glanced at Finn, and he had to hide his smile. It was worth it, though. Finn looked so cute when he was upset. _Please, baby?_

Finn's expression softened infinitesimally. He was such a sucker for the sweet talk. _You didn't shave this morning. I can see it from here._

That was it? Puck rubbed his face experimentally. He had some stubble, sure, but what's the big deal? _So?_

Not the right response, apparently. Finn sent him a death look. _You promised me you'd shave. We've talked about it a hundred times._

Puck stared at the message, confused. They had? It didn't sound remotely familiar. He liked his stubble. It made him feel like a man, a feeling he was a little short on lately. Something about dating a guy, or whatever. _Gotta be me._

_Then you can be you without me._ The bell rang and Finn stormed out, cutting through the rest of the class. Puck looked after him, still confused. What was the big deal? It was just stubble, wasn't it?

**2**

Puck was not happy. He still didn't know why Finn was so upset with him, but that didn't stop him from feeling more and more guilty as the day went on. Finn avoided him at lunch, refused to look at him during classes, and sulked all through Glee. Puck wanted to go over to him, ask what was really going on, but his pride wouldn't let him. It seemed that he wasn't the only one who wanted to talk. Finn stayed in his seat when practice ended, still not looking at Puck.

"Hey."

Finn kept his gaze on the floor. "What?"

"What's going on with you?"

"It's one, stupid, little thing, Puck. Is it really so hard for you to do?"

_Be calm,_ Puck thought. _Don't yell at him. _"No. Yes. I dunno. I like it. If it's so stupid and little, why do you care so much?"

"I just do."

Puck walked over to Finn and sat down next to him. "Talk to me?" It pained him, trying to get Finn to open up, but he wasn't going to throw out their entire relationship over some stupid fight.

Finn took his hand, twining their fingers together. "Can't you just do this one thing for me?"

Puck sighed. He kissed Finn's jaw lightly, rubbing their cheeks together. "You really don't like it?"

Finn jerked away. "Goddamnit Puck, stop being such an asshole." He stood up and started pacing, and Puck realized just how upset he was. Finn only paced when something was really, truly wrong.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'll go home and shave right now, okay?" he stood up and went to leave when Finn grabbed his arm.

"It's hard for me," Finn said, meeting his eyes. "This being with a guy stuff. And when you literally rub it in my face…"

Puck's stomach dropped. That was what this was about? It hadn't even crossed his mind. He was trying to take it slow, to not pressure him, and then he had to go and do this. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I didn't—"

"I know. Forget it." Finn let go of his arm.

"I'm gonna make it up to you," Puck said. "Tonight, my place. Be there at eight; my mom and sister are going out."

Finn nodded. "See you then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** And Darling.

**Pairing:** Finn/Puck.

**Warnings:** Sex, eventually.

**Word Count:** 600.

**Rating:** PG.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Disclaimer:** Glee does not belong to me, these characters aren't mine, they would never do these things, I mean no disrespect, blah blah blah…And Darling belongs to Tegan and Sara. It's maybe the cutest song ever and y'all should run out and buy it immediately.

**Author's Note:** Fill for a glee_kink_meme prompt:

_They have a big fight in the middle of a class because Puck lost Finn's favorite pen (Something silly IDK... ) Puck feels so bad and wants to say sorry by having some amazing sex... :)_

I'm going to be away for a few days and I'm not sure how much free time or internet I have, so there might be a lag, but there will be more eventually, promise!

_Chapter Two._

**1**

Puck spent a long time getting ready. He showered, shaved—of course—cleaned his room (or at least shoved the mess under his bed), and even lit a few candles. He felt a little ridiculous at that, but he did care about Finn, and he wanted him happy. He surveyed his room for what seemed like the billionth time and decided it was good enough. He glanced at the clock: seven thirty. He collapsed on his bed and pulled his phone out of his pocket. No new texts, messages, missed calls or voice mail.

There was a knock on the door and he jumped. "Come in," he called, feeling his heart speed up.

His mom poked her head in. "We're leaving now," she said. "Annie thinks she can stay all night, but we'll see. I'd imagine we'll be home by midnight, and maybe a lot earlier." She seemed to do a double take. "Are you having a girl over?"

"No," Puck said, very aware of how defensive he sounded. "I was having a bad day. I'm relaxing."

She eyed the candles, the clean floor. "Use a condom, okay? I won't have you getting another girl pregnant."

Puck groaned. "No girls, I promise. Finn's coming over. To, uh, study."

She raised her eyebrows. "Right. Well, have fun. Be safe. Don't stay up too late."

"Bye, mom." The door closed, and he glared moodily at it. Why couldn't Finn be early? Sitting around like this made him feel like he was going to jump out of his skin. He didn't know exactly what was going to happen, but he had some ideas. He liked those ideas, maybe, but they made him nervous and antsy and turned on and why the hell wasn't Finn here yet?

He turned the TV on and started flipping through the channels, looking for a distraction. Eventually he settled on some slasher; it might be stupid, but it was better than nothing.

**2**

"What are you doing?"

Puck jumped. Finn had materialized in the doorway and was giving him a very confused look. "You're here?" Puck asked stupidly.

Finn tried, and failed, to hide his smile. "Lucky for you. You didn't answer the doorbell, or pick up your phone, and if I hadn't known where the spare key was, I would've given up. What's so engrossing that you missed all of that?"

Puck glanced guiltily at the TV. "Uh…"

Finn sat next to him on his bed. "Is that Megan Fox?"

Puck felt himself blushing. "Yeah."

They watched as she brutally murdered some kid, ripping him limb from limb before feeding off his dead body. "How…romantic," Finn said as it went to commercials. "It kinda ruins the mood of the candles."

"I'll turn it off," Puck muttered, searching for the remote. He hated having his room clean; he could never find anything.

"I dunno about that," Finn replied, settling back against the headboard. "It could be fun. I like a good killing as much as the next guy."

Puck looked over at him. "You sure? I feel so bad about earlier, and I really wanna make it up to you."

Finn smiled at him. "Then come hold my hand during the scary parts."

Puck smiled back, abandoning his quest for the remote. "Fine, but if you get nightmares, don't blame me." He settled next to Finn, taking his hand, enjoying the feel of it. He never would've guessed that either of them would be into boys, let alone each other, but somehow it worked. Finn rested his head on Puck's shoulder, and Puck smiled. It definitely worked.


End file.
